White Side
This is the White Side Story from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone Stage 1: Sonic the Hedgehog Act 1 Leo and Sasha arrived in Seaside Hill. Act 2 The Duo encounters a corrupted Sonic. (VS Sonic) Act 3 Sonic joins Leo and ventures through Seaside Hill. Act 4 Sonic and Leo fight Dr. Eggman, rescuing Big, Tails & Amy in the process. (VS Dr. Eggman) Stage 2: Streets of Rage Act 1 Leo found Max but he got into a fight with corrupted Arle. (VS Arle Nadja & Max) After the batlle, Max escapes. Act 2 As thier search for Max continues, they meet up with Axel, Adam & Blaze. Act 3 As they break into Mr. X's hideout, a battle with Popoi takes place. (BOSS: Popoi) The SOR Universe starts to fall apart but Leo's team are later saved by Ulala. Stage 3: Golden Axe Act 1 Gilius Thunderhead has to get help from Ax Battler & Tyris Flare. Act 2 As Leo and Sasha continues the persuit, they ended up in a fight against corrupted Silver and Blaze. (VS Silver & Blaze) Act 3 Since Max has escaped again, Gilius and Leo go head-to-head with Death Adder. (VS Death Adder) Stage 4: Jet Set Radio Act 1 Gilius and his party joined forces with Silver & Blaze as they head to the Jet Set Radio Universe. Act 2 They meet Beat and fight an army of defective Drones. Act 3 In order to save Tokyo, Beat and co must defeat DJ Play. (BOSS: DJ Play) Stage 5: Puyo Puyo Act 1 Having decorrupted Rulue and Schezo, Leo hears what happened. Act 2 Leo rescued Andou Ringo and then decides to 'Play Puyo' with Schezo, Axel & Sonic to see who will face Satan. (Free for All Match) Act 3 The winner of the match fight against Satan who plans to take over the Univeres by using Ecolo. (VS Satan) Stage 6: Samba de Amigo Act 1 Arrived in the SDA Univere, Leo and his team face the corrupted Amigo. (VS Amigo) Act 2 Amigo joins Leo and make thier way through Maravilhosa City. Act 3 Amigo found his home demolished by Mephile. (BOSS: Mephile) Stage 7: Space Channel 5 Act 1 Leo's team and Gilius's team join forces and head to SC5 Universe where Ulala is in danger. Act 2 Leo and Sonic fight Dr. Eggman. (VS Dr. Eggman) Act 3 Ulala tells Leo that Purge is behind the attack. (BOSS: Purge) Stage 8: Super Monkey Ball Act 1 Leo and co team up with Aiai and make thier way through an obsicable-filled level. At the end of the level, Dr. Bad Boon attacks. (BOSS: Dr Bad Boon's Helicopter) Act 2 They found Joe Musashi who challenges Leo to a fight. (VS Joe Musashi) Act 3 As Leo set to locate Max, Joe knows where to find him. Along the way, they battle a hoard of Mutants. Act 4 Leo and his team explores Dr. Bad Boon's Base. Act 5 Leo feels that he is closer to capturing Max, he must take care of those who helped him. (VS Death Adder & Dr. Eggman) Stage 9: Billy Hatcher Act 1 Leo and co landed into Billy Hatcher's world and fight against corrupted Billy Hatcher. (VS Billy Hatcher) Act 2 Max discovers that Leo been following him and he has no choice but to fight. (VS Max) Act 3 Billy, Leo and the team has to find out what happened to Morning Land. Stage 10: Final Destination Act 1 Leo and his team meet up with Jack Cayman and his team. Leo and Jack fight. (VS Jack Cayman) Category:Modes Category:SEGA Games